


Corruption Among Kin

by and_behold



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Elsanna - Freeform, Eproctophilia, F/F, Fart Fetish, Incest, Sibling Incest, Watersports, fetish acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_behold/pseuds/and_behold
Summary: Elsa and her younger sister Anna are simply playing an innocent game of good ole American war and violence on Anna's PS3 when something happens between them that changes their relationship dynamic forever. (Modern AU, incest, heavy on kink and dom/sub aspects of bdsm)





	

It was Friday night in the tiny city of Arenn Cove and two young sisters, Elsa and Anna Olafson, were taking a break from the stress of college and high school in the former girl's room. Cuddling, and playing video games.

Elsa, 21, was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her little sister's arms and legs wrapped around her from behind, her small head rested on her shoulder. They both had PS3 controllers in their hands and were playing some video game about war that Anna had suggested.

Speaking of the redhead, Anna, 18, was _totally_ kicking her older sister's ass at this game. And Elsa was hating it.

"Fuck, you killed me! Again!" Elsa exclaimed in surprise and anger, throwing her controller onto the carpeted floor.

Anna bit her lip to keep from snickering. And failed.

"This is _so_ not funny. This is like the eighth time in a row! Can't you just let me win? Just once?"

Anna smirked. "Oho, but, Sis~ What would be the fun in that?"

Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Lemme just get my controller so you can kick my ass yet again." 

And with that, the older blonde girl bent down, with Anna's legs still wrapped around her, to reach around for her controller. Once she'd found it, about as far stretched as she was going to get in that position, she accidentally let out a monstrous fart. 

And she was immediately about to apologize profusely for doing such a thing right on Anna's lap before she heard the very specific moan that escaped from the younger girl's mouth. Before she heard Anna slap a hand over her own mouth and stiffen up in embarrassment. 

Wait.

_Whoah._

Jesus Christ. Was her baby sister into... _that?_ Of all things? 

Bewildered and frozen in her bent-over position, she finally realized something; _this was her way to beating Anna at this game._

Casually retrieving her controller from the floor and returning to her former position, she simply started a new game up as if nothing strange had occurred. Anna, her breathing slightly labored and her skin warm and reddened from embarrassment, hesitantly set her head back on her sister's shoulder. 

Of course Anna couldn't see this, but, Elsa had the biggest smirk on her pale, angular face. As soon as Anna began to gain the upper hand in the game, Elsa would simply push a nasty fart right into her crotch, causing Anna to lose her composure without fail. It was such fun that Elsa didn't truly realize what she was doing. Which was... sexually stimulating her younger sister. 

And she wouldn't realize it either until, well, _this_ happened. 

"Hehe, looks like you aren't as great at this game as you thought, Lil Sis~" Elsa taunted the ginger as she beat her for the tenth time in a row.

"Sh-shut up, Elsa."

By now Anna's breathing was full-on ragged and her skin was a darker red than her hair. She was sweating and squirming around. Elsa wished she could turn around and look at her face, but, that would totally give her away. So instead she simply started up another game. Same thing happened: Anna began to look as though she might win and Elsa released another stink devil into her crotch. But this time was different. 

This time, Anna _came._

Releasing a ridiculous moan, Anna arched her back, her legs shaking, holding Elsa's torso much more tightly as she rode out her shameful climax. Her controller was forgotten, laying on the floor where she'd dropped it in orgasmic bliss. 

It was only then that Elsa could feel the wetness soaking into her back. She had made her _little sister_ wet with her flatulence. And not just a little bit either - Anna had been soaking fucking wet. 

What the _fuck._

"Ah-aahhhn! G-God! _Elsa_!"

Then it was over. Anna collapsed backwards onto the bed, with her legs still loosely wrapped around Elsa's hips. And Elsa, in-shock and morbidly curious, turned around to look her little sister in the eyes. 

Anna, her freckled face beet red, her pouty pink lips parted, her chest rising and falling in rapid pace, her eyes glazed over with afterglow, looked every bit like a piece of strawberry candy she'd like to lick. As well as other things. But, well...

First things first.

"Did you...? Did you really just...?"

Anna's teal eyes briefly flashed up at Elsa's and then, her face turning a shade darker, away yet again. 

"I... I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

Elsa had hardly ever seen her sister like this. She was usually happy-go-lucky and optimistic, the sunshine to her gloom and doom. Now she looked embarrassed and hurt and angry and... sad. 

She was ashamed of herself.

Guilt overtaking any previous cockiness, Elsa turned fully around, her face softening. "Anna... It... It's ok. I am not judging you, I promise. I, well, I shouldn't have... done that. It was wrong of me. I didn't mean to embarrass you. And I'm very sorry." 

Anna faced her again, and Elsa could tell that it was hard for her. She wondered briefly how long Anna had kept this secret.

"The look on your face says different," Anna finally said, a hush to her voice.

Elsa was lost. She had forgotten what exactly she had said to Anna beforehand. 

"Huh?"

"You... you're looking at me with that smirky look in your eyes. You are judging me, even if you say you're not. You think I'm sick. A disgusting pervert. A degenerate."

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't really believe that, could she? Admittedly, a fart fetish was a bit strange - well, more like _very_ strange - but that didn't mean that Anna was "sick" or "disgusting".

"Anna, seriously. Do you really think that I'd stop loving you over a little bit of kinkiness? I mean, everyone has a fetish. Yours just happens to be a bit more taboo than most people's, that's all."

Anna seemed to be feeling less self-conscious. Her eyes were no longer full of shame but rather bridging on hesitance and the desire to believe that her sister didn't think she was fucked in the head. 

"Are you s-sure? You're sure you don't think I'm a..." -quick teal eye-flickering, softer, shakier, as if on the verge of tears but trying to hide it- "a _weirdo_?"

Elsa smiled, bemusedly. "Well, you're definitely a weirdo, but, not because of this."

Anna looked momentarily shocked, her face reddening again, and then she let loose a beautiful grin. And to Elsa, her baby sister had never looked more beautiful. She felt her heart fill up with warmth and then she realized what she could do to make Anna feel less embarrassed. 

"H-hey, uh, if you want, I could let you know one of my fetishes. Y'know, to make you feel better." 

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Fetishes? Plural?" 

Now it was Elsa's turn to blush. "D-do you want me to tell you or not?" 

"Sure, Sis." Anna was smiling, a hint of a smirk.

"Well, uh," Elsa gulped and took a shaky breath, "I am into watersports."

"Huh? How is that a fetish? Isn't that like snorkeling and surfing and shit?" 

Elsa's expression switched from embarrassment to mild amusement and shock. Anna was unaware of what "watersports" meant? Interesting, considering her own taboo and bathroom-related fetish. 

But how was Elsa supposed to explain this to Anna now? Of course they were both adults and obviously Anna wasn't as vanilla as Elsa had previously believed. But that didn't relieve Elsa of the niggling thought that Anna would find the thought of her older sister pissing herself and then orgasming from it to be, well...

Repulsive? Perverse? Gross because they were siblings?

But wait. Hadn't Anna just come from _her_ farts? Didn't that mean that Anna had to have some sort of physical attraction to the older blonde? 

Hmm. What a dilemma. 

Suddenly she was snapped back into reality by Anna's voice. 

"Um, hello? Earth to Elsa? Have we lost you?"

Elsa started then looked straight into Anna's teal eyes. A mistake. She blushed profusely and looked towards the floor. 

_She's too naive and young to understand_ , Elsa scolded herself internally. 

"Ye-yeah I'm fine," a weak chuckle, "just spaced out there for a moment."

"Oh ok." A broad, freckle-faced smile full of bright white teeth and that adorable gap in the top front row that Elsa had grown to adore (and used to tease the redhead about when they were kids).

Elsa smiled a tiny bit back, both of them still heated and blushing slightly from everything that had just occurred. 

"So, Elsie~" Anna's sweet voice rang out from between that set of perfectly plump pink lips. 

"Hmm?" Elsa responded dreamily, lost in her own fantasies of kissing her own blood sibling. And not really feeling the least bit bad about it, surprisingly. 

"Do you like to be the one pissing on the other person or do you like to get pissed on yourself?" 

"Well I usua- wait," Elsa stopped staring at Anna's full lips to process what she'd just been asked. "Wh- _what?_ "

Anna bit her lip to keep from laughing. It didn't last long and soon the ginger was holding her sides to keep her guts from bursting out in laughter at her elder sister's utterly flabbergasted expression. 

Elsa was getting annoyed, red-faced yet again though now with a mix of embarrassment and chagrin. Why was Anna playing so innocent just a moment ago? Just to play a mean joke? Hmph.

She grabbed a patch of Anna's dappled cheek flesh between her forefinger and thumb until Anna's uproarious laughter fell into mild outcries of annoyance and pain. 

"Ugh! Elsa, stop pinching my cheek! We're not kids anymore!" Anna complained, narrowing her eyes as Elsa's grip grew tighter. 

"Then why are you still playing pranks like we're kids? Meanie," Elsa scolded playfully before letting go of Anna's cheek. It bore a slightly redder tint than the rest of her face. 

Anna rubbed at her "wound", pouting. " _You're_ the meanie here, Elsa! You think I'm just a dumb kid! I know more about sex and kinks than you ever would!"

Elsa felt a gurgling in her stomach. It was quite audible. Then she had an idea. 

She smiled icily at her baby sister. "I'll make you eat those words, if you get what I mean." Another grotesque noise from her abdomen rang out. She was certain Anna had heard it. 

In fact, upon closer inspection of Anna's face, she could see the almost imperceptible moistening of said plump little lips at the sound of Elsa's tumultuous bowel noises. Oh she was _interested_ alright. She knew _exactly_ what Elsa meant. 

But before Anna could retort, Elsa held up a warning finger. 

"Buuut. If I do, let's say, 'make you eat those words', I expect you to do the same for me. Give and take. You understand, right?" Elsa's voice came out sounding quite laced with saccharine sadism, but, she didn't mind. This newfound control over Anna was quite fascinating and she was very interested in exploring it. 

Anna gulped and glanced from Elsa to the floor to Elsa for a very long, sexually tense minute before replying with a small, "Yes. I understand."

And with that full consent, Elsa let loose a wicked grin. 

"I'm glad to hear it."


End file.
